


Art - Kiyohana

by tell_some_storm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Невеста полоза - Мельница | Nevesta Poloza - Melnitsa (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Body Part Kinks, Camaraderie, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Kinks, M/M, Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scout Regiment, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: A wild plethora of kiyohana AUs fanarts will be here
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Serpent's Consort [reprise]

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/26/IH8TNHvP_o.jpg)


	2. Wings of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those were the days, my friend, when SnK was all the rage~ painted in May'2016  
> A very eruri-inspired crossover, come to think of it, though a completely different story characters-wise

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/85M9NtV.png)


	3. Serpent's Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The [Serpent's Consort [reprise]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039795/chapters/73970646) (painted in December'2019) is actually a continuation of this particular piece, painted in October'2015, my-my! 😳  
> Exploring the same glorious crossover of kiyohana & Serpent's Bride story

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/yAT0jyp.jpg)


	4. My Best Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably my onliest in-canon KnB-verse kiyohana art (all others are AUs, YUP)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/fhbYLCj.jpg)


	5. Perfect Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally kiyohana kissing! July'2016

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/OwaRPXm.jpg)


End file.
